legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Edward the 3rd
= Overview = Sir Edward III is a knight that you will run into outside of Opala's palace during LOQO 1. He is arrogant as hell, and if you choose not to put up with him (and I greatly suggest you do), be nasty right back to him. He will walk away. However, you will encounter him again in 5 other places. The encounters can only occur in the order presented here. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD = Quest Line = First Encounter Edward first crosses paths with Jake along a stone bridge leading to the Egyptian palace. Edward will comment on the futility of a "filthy peasant" like Jake attempting to meet with Queen Opala. Eventually he walks away, warning Jake never to cross paths with him again. Second Encounter The first fight with Edward is in the blacksmith shop in the Capital of Egypt. He, of course, will challenge you. If you have decent equipment, and a hand or two, he should be a fairly easy opponent (this time... he gets better). Edward will claim that he felt sorry for the "peasant" and let him win. In spite of Jake's objections, Edward will call him delusional and walk away. With the first victory, you will gain a Seed of Strength. Third Encounter The second fight is in the eastern section of the Town of Athrosa, Greece. Edward will be standing on the left side of the road opposite the barracks. Jake will note how quickly Edward managed to reach Greece from Egypt; however, Edward will shrug the comment off, saying he doesn't need a "servant to carry his luggage around", provoking Jake into a battle. He will be a tougher fight, so saving before the fight is a good idea. After being defeated a second time, he will claim that despite it being a "close fight" he still didn't put forth his best effort. He drops a Seed of Dexterity after his defeat. Fourth Encounter The third fight is in the Isolated Ruins in Greece. This is the same building that you will, if you sleep there, first encounter Naacia, the Dream Haunter. Edward will be on the first floor in the back room next to the stairs to the second floor. He will, as always, claim that you didn't beat him before, he let you win in previous fights. Beating him this time will get you a Seed of Agility. Fifth Encounter On to the fourth fight. This happens in the Ruins of the Past. Once you get to the actual ruins (after crossing the bridge), go North. First panel you get to, North East of your entry point, there is a building with stairs to a basement. The basement has a tunnel that you enter that goes North and has a chest at the end. It also has a locked prison to the South containing boxes. Edward will be in the room above the prison. Save and beat him. When you win, he gives you (sounds like crap, but it has use) a Pointless Piece of Junk. It is one of the items you need to get the legendary blacksmith you encounter to work for you, so don't throw it away. Final Encounter The last encounter is at the Arena on Festival Island. This encounter must take place at night, because the fight will basically be him challenging you to face off with him in the Arena. This is him at his best, do be careful and save before fight. When you win, he will FINALLY admit that you have been beating the crap out of him all along. You are better than he is. And he will give you his armor (some of the best armor in the game). = LOQO2 = Sir Edward III comes back as the Class C champion in the Arena of Champions.